


Chaos

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Just Little BuckyNat Things [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#buckynat week prompt: Life is random and unfair, life is pandemonium</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

Their mission schedules never seemed to match up which, Natasha supposed, was a good thing. It meant the apartment that they shared was never empty for long and that the two strays they’d accumulated weren’t without one of them.

It was really hell on their relationship though. There were too many missed dates, too many snide little arguments over the phone on public transport, or in the middle of the newly rebuilt Triskelion’s hallway.

Mainly on James’ end. Natasha knew that the mission always came first, to the detriment of any and all personal connections. She couldn’t help it, she hadn’t been brought to the United States to disregard mission because she missed her boyfriend. That kind of thinking was stupid and childish. Life went on when relationships fell apart.

She owed her new life to SHIELD and to the agents who’d taken a chance on the infamous Black Widow, just as they had taken a chance on the Winter Soldier. She refused to let them down.

That being said, Natasha’s resolve broke a little every time she came home to an empty apartment and two hungry cats. She  dropped her bags unceremoniously at the side of the door and moved into the kitchen while Liho and Chainsaw wound themselves around her legs.

‘Another mission. Must have just missed you when I came back. Could still smell the hair dye in the bathroom. Hope to see you soon, J’

She tugged the note off the fridge and folded it up before putting in their junk kitchen drawer to show that it had been read. Natasha couldn’t help the sigh that came out as she got down to scooping food for the cats into their bowls and got a glass of wine for herself **.**  


End file.
